Lizzie (Rampage 2018)
Lizzie 'is one of the main antagonists of the 2018 science fiction monster film ''Rampage. Once a normal crocodile living in a lake of the Florida Everglades, she is exposed by a genetic-altering chemical developed by Energyne, which mutates her into a gigantic crocodilian-like monster. Background Once a regular American crocodile from the Florida Everglades, Lizzie grew to gigantic proportions after consuming a canister filled with a serum designed to rewrite the genetic coding of its users, measuring well over a hundred feet in length. She also developed a forest of razor-sharp blade-like protrusions from her back, a set of vicious tusks, and a spiny club on her tail similar to that of an Ankylosaurus'. Lizzie was far larger than the other two animals infected by the formula, possibly due to the fact that she consumed the entire canister, whereas the others instead inhaled the gas emitting form the canister before backing off. When the serum’s creators, a company named Energyne, activated an infrasonic beacon whose purpose was to lure Lizzie and the other two creatures affected by their agent - an albino gorilla named George, and Ralph, a mutated grey wolf - to Chicago, Lizzie quickly made her way to the city and proceeded to wreak havoc. However, after George’s former handler, a man named Davis Okoye, managed to steal an antidote which would counteract the properties which made the creatures so aggressive and feed it to George, the pair battled the other two monsters. Okoye was able to trick Ralph into flying into Lizzie’s jaws, where the reptile made short work of the smaller beast. Lizzie then fought with George, until Davis started to shoot at Lizzie. This made her furious and was about to kill Davis. This did not happen however, as George stabbed a spear into her eye, killing her. Powers and Abilities * '''Teeth and Jaws: '''Lizzie's mouth is lined with countless razor-sharp teeth, which in combination with the strength of her massive jaws grant her an incredibly lethal bite. This is demonstrated when Lizzie catches Ralph in the air with her mouth, then performs a death roll which tears his head off. Lizzie's mouth is also flanked by numerous tusks, which themselves are sharp enough to pierce Lizzie's own skin as shown when George tears one off and stabs her with it. * '''Tail Club: '''Lizzie's tail is tipped with a spiked club which she uses in combat to strike George and send him flying into a building. * '''Amphibiousness: Lizzie is adapted for movement both on land and underwater. She can swim at impressive speeds, which allowed her to travel all the way to Chicago from the Florida Everglades. As one of her genetic modifications, Lizzie possesses gills on her neck which presumably allow her to remain underwater indefinitely without surfacing for air. * 'Durability: '''Lizzie is covered in an extremely thick, armored hide. Military weaponry cannot faze her, while physical attacks from George and Ralph are ineffective as well. While George is able to pierce Lizzie's skin with her own severed tusk, this does not seem to cause any noticeable injury. Lizzie also survives after Davis Okoye throws a belt full of live grenades in between her gills. While the explosion knocks her down, Lizzie quickly recovers. Davis later fires a hail of rockets from a downed AH-64 Apache directly into Lizzie's face, but this too fails to halt her. Only a metal spike being driven directly through her eye was able to kill Lizzie. Feats Strength * Capsized a ferry effortlessly. * Can easily lift and throw military vehicles with her mouth. * Plowed through the side of a building. * Manhandled and decapitated Ralph with her mouth. Speed * Could catch fighter jets in mid flight. * Her speed was edited with the speed of a cheetah. Durability * Unharmed by gunfire and rocket launchers. * Shrugged off a building collapsing on her. * Tanked repeated grenades to the face after said building collapse. * Shrugged off George hitting her with a truck. * An entire belt of grenades going off in her gills only made her stumble. * Helicopter gunfire only made her mad, as did the helicopter's missiles. Skill * Wreaked havoc in Chicago alongside George and Ralph. * Killed Ralph. * Nearly killed George. * Came close to killing Davis Okoye if not for George's intervention. * Climbed Willis Tower. Weaknesses * Size makes her slower than George and Ralph. * Eyes are unprotected and vulnerable. ** This allowed George to kill her by ramming a metal spike through her eye. * More intelligent opponents like George can use Lizzie's own weapons against her. * Rather animalistic in terms of intelligence. * Ultimately killed by George. Fun Facts * Both Lizzie's origins and design in the ''Rampage film are very different from in the video games upon which it is based. In the games, Lizzie is a human mutated into a reptilian monster due to the experiments of Scum Labs, as are George and Ralph. In the games, Lizzie is a bright green lizard-like monster with a single row of spikes on her back that walks upright like a human. Her design may have been changed partly to avoid too much similarity to Godzilla, upon whom the character was originally based. * Unlike George and Ralph, Lizzie's name is never spoken in the film. It is however included on the box for her figure in Lanard's official toy line for the film. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Warner Bros. Category:Deceased Category:Rampage Category:Neutral Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:New Line Cinema